DESCRIPTION This application seeks to improve sleep education at the Medical College of Pennsylvania and Hahnemann University School of Medicine through a comprehensive multidisciplinary competency-based educational program. The program will integrate basic and clinical sciences to emphasize the acquisition of sleep medicine knowledge, skills, and attitudes. The investigators seek to use innovative approaches throughout the educational continuum for medical students, residents, faculty, and other health care professionals, and intend that all groups will develop communication skills, intercultural competence and gender sensitivity in sleep medicine. Core curricula will be developed in internal medicine, family medicine, neurology, psychiatry, and emergency medicine, as well as for the nursing school and physician assistant programs. Educational methods include clinical vignettes, trigger videotapes, standardized patients, computer-based instruction, and academic detailing. An Advisory Committee will facilitate plans for faculty development, enhancement of the principal investigator's sleep education skills, and dissemination of materials and methods. Formative and summative evaluation will be used to assess teaching methodology and the effect of the program on students, faculty, the institution, and the Awardee.